El agujero
by Ann Vargas
Summary: Encerrado en aquel lugar, sin algún modo de salir, la oscuridad lograba consumirlo lentamente. Sin propósitos ni recuerdos las ganas de salir disminuían cada vez más. Estaba resignado a quedarse en ese lugar para siempre hasta que la presencia de cierto español logró devolverlo a la realidad. [Soy tan fail para hacer summarys :I]


_Ciao_

...Ni idea de que decir, solo traigo otra historia, es algo resumida por que tengo flojera infinita(?) ...Meh~

**Título: **El agujero.

**Personajes/parejas: **Spamano~ (España x Romano para los incultos(?))

**Advertencias: **...Creo que ninguna :I

**Hetalia no me pertenece _cofcoftenganporseguroquesilo hicieralaserieseriaundesmadr ecofcof(?) _solo las letritas que usé para formar esta historia.**

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

¿Cuántos tiempo había pasado? Quizás días, semanas, meses, _años_. No lo tenía claro, solo había recordado haber despertado ahí, dento de esa inmensa oscuridad, dónde casi nada se veía, con suerte alcanzaba a divisar la punta de su nariz.

Miró hacia arriba, con suerte se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño destello de luz, demasiado pequeño, casi parecía que la oscuridad se deboraba aquella señal de sálida. ¿Acaso nunca podría salir de ese lugar?

El frío que se percibía le calaba los huesos, pero seguía vivo. Los recuerdos sobre su vida antes de caer ahí lo torturaban, pero seguía vivo. Rara vez comía, y si, seguía vivo. ¿Cuál se suponía que era su destino? ¿Morir lentamente y que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí encerrado?

Suspiró, agachando su cabeza, quizás a nadie le importaría que él estuviera allí. De vez en cuando escuchaba a personas pasar por afuera, hablar sobre cosas que no entendía, pero nadie parecía notar que estaba en aquel agujero, aunque se haya lastimado la garganta varias veces gritando por ayuda.

**-¿Hola?-** Miró hacia arriba, asustado al escuchar una voz extra en el lugar, normalmente cuando eso pasaba los recuerdos comenzaban a atacarle. **-¿Hay alguién aquí?- **No lograba identificar el acento del monoparlante, pero le daba demasiada mala espina que alguien ajeno a su…"mundo" se acercaba a él. **-¿Hola?-**Volvío a llamar aquella voz, algo preocupada.

**-¿¡Qué demonios quieres aquí?!-** Gritó, acomodandose contra una de las esquinas del lugar, mirando aterrado a su "visitante". No supo cuando, ni como, pero la luz que apenas se vía, ahora estaba casi quemandole los ojos.

**-¡Hola!-** Un muchacho moreno, de brillantes ojos color esmeralda, se asomó por el agujero, sonriendo como si el fuera una persona preciada que no vió en un largo periodo de tiempo. **-¿Por qué estás ahí?-** Preguntó curioso, ladeando la cabeza.

**-Por…-** Se quedó pensando, en realidad no tenía idea idea de por qué estaba ahí, solo despertó y se encontró solo y encerrado allí. **–No sé-** Susurró, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, de verdad la luz de la salida le lastimaba los ojos. **-¡Y no te importa, bastardo, alejate de aquí!- **Gritó, apretando sus puños contra sus rodillas. Estaba asustado, de verdad asustado, ¿y si esa persona llegaba a hacerle daño?

El otro simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa, se le hacía curioso que alguien esté en un lugar así como si nada, no lo comprendía, pero le llamaba la atención. **–Bueno, me iré, pero volveré, ¿si? ¡Hasta pronto!-**

Miró como el muchacho se iba, inmediatamente la luz que lo enceguecía se desvaneció. ¿Eso qué era? ¿Acaso él lograría sacarlo de ese horrible lugar? Tonterías, de seguro solo eran imaginaciones suyas, tanto tiempo solo ahí debió haberlo dejado loco o algo así, era lo más seguro.

Los pensamientos comenzaron a invadirlo, pero esta vez no eran los mismos de siempre, esta vez eran…cálidos. Por alguna razón comenzó a recordar su infancia junto a un niño igual a él y un viejo, que al parecer era su abuelo. Le hizo feliz recordar aquellas cosas que creía olvidadas, y con esos recuerdos en mente Morfeo comenzó a llevarlo hacia su mundo.

* * *

El sol comenzó a asomarse, anunciando el nuevo día, y el muchacho ya estaba despierto. Se sentía algo turbado, en medio de sus sueños recordó su identidad. El era Lovino Vargas, un italiano. Era todo lo que recordó, pero le sirvió para darse una idea de quién era él. Quizás su familia estaría buscandolo, muchas veces escuchó la voz del que suponía era su hermano, llamandolo, a veces llorando junto a la voz de alguien mayor.

Tantos recuerdos le confundían, le lastimaban, pero le hacía sentir bien el saber que esos recuerdos existen, que él de verdad era alguien importante para un par de personas, que era necesario que saliera a como de lugar de su cautiverio.

**-¡Hola!-**La voz del muchacho de ayer volvió a escucharse, y nuevamente la luz se tornó más fuerte. El moreno, sonriente, estaba sentado al borde del agujero, con una guitarra entre sus brazos.**-Vine a hacerte compañía, Isabel vino conmigo-** Señaló su guitarra, enseguida comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas, acompañando la melodía con su voz extraña.

El muchacho del rizo solo le miró atentamente, el sónido se le hacía familiar y hermoso, como si los acordes que arrojaba el instrumento músical fuera una especie de droga que alguna vez probó. Se levantó de su lugar e intentó alcanzar al otro, más al llegar a tocarlo, la luz lo impulsó de vuelta a su rincón oscuro.

El otro se levantó, mirandole preocupado.**-¡Joder! ¿No te haz hecho daño, tío?-**

El italiano negó, levantandose apenas del suelo y volviendo a sentarse en su rincón, algo adolorido.**-Non, sto bene, grazie-** Dijo, aunque se sorprendió, ¿así que ese era su idioma natal?

**-¡Jooo~! ¿Así que eres italiano?-**Dijo animado al reconocer el acento e idioma ajeno.** –Yo soy español, me llamo Antonio-** Sonrió ampliamente, mirando curioso al contrario, nunca antes había conocido a alguien de esa nacionalidad.

**-M-me llamo Lovino-** Susurró, sonriendo avergonzado. ¿Y si él no era tan malo? ¿Lo sacaría de la oscuridad si confiaba en él? No parecía tan mal tipo.

-**Un gusto conocerte~-** Sonrió. Enseguida algunos gritos aclamando su nombre se dejaron oír.** –Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo, pero me tengo que ir-** Suspiró, algo desanimado, el italiano imitó la acción de desanimo del contrario. **–Oh si, ¡toma!-** De su bolsillo sacó un fruto rojo y lo arrojó hacia el otro, quien apenas lo atrapó. **–Traje un tomate para ti, espero que te guste-** Dicho eso se fue corriendo, echando su guitarra al hombro.

Y él nuevamente quedó mirando como el otro se iba, algo decepcionado, ¿no se pudo quedar un rato más? Le agradaba la presencia del otro, le gustaría poder tenerlo cerca y hablar con él más tiempo.

Si pudiera, tan solo si pudiera salir de ahí. …

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, el ibérico iba todos los días a visitar al muchacho, aveces le llevaba comida, aveces iba a cantar para él, y otras veces solo iba a conversar con el solitario muchacho. Lovino jamás se sintió tan vivo, era cierto, su acompañante era ruidoso, algo distraído y molesto, varias veces quizo arrancarle a golpes su sonrisa bobalicona, pero, él era el único que le visitaba, no quería volver a quedarse solo en ese espantoso lugar.

Y se acostumbró a la presencia de el molesto español rondando todos los días, diciendole cosas vergonzosas y apodos dignos de un drama para mujeres, le desagradaba, pero a la vez le agradaba. Era todo tan extraño.

Hasta aveces lograba salir del agujero, pero solo aveces, cuando el español tenía que irse el agujero lo volvía a impulsar hacía adentro, no entendía por qué.

Un día, luego de una pelea que armó el mismo italiano contra el español, que no se defendía para nada, le saltó la duda. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Esperaba algo de él? ¿Quería dinero o quería un esclavo? Intento preguntar, más lo único que salía de sus labios eran balbuceos extraños. Dio un respiro hondo antes de pararse frente al otro para llamar su atención.

-**¿Por qué demonios te empeñas tanto en ayudarme, bastardo?- **Susurró secamente, intentando no mirar a la persona que le hacía compañía.

-**Por qué cuando logres salir del agujero, quiero ser conocido como el hombre que descubrió un tesoro de persona~-** Respondió el moreno, mirandole sonriente.

El muchacho se quedó boquiabierto al recibir tal respuesta, juraba que su rostro estaba ardiendo de vergüenza. ¿Él? ¿Un tesoro? ¿Alguién sumergido en un agujero de su propio odio y tristeza era un tesoro? Quizo preguntar más, pero no se atrevió, quizás el español solo lo había dicho por ser cortés, y le molestaba, pero tampoco se sentía tan mal el sentimiento.

* * *

El tiempo seguía pasando, el agujero cada vez se hacía más cercano al exterior, con ayuda de Antonio, el italiano pudo ver a su hermanito y a su abuelo, ya no se sentía mal por no saber quienes eran, los recordaba perfectamente.

Ya podía salir más lejos, llegó hasta un árbol que estaba a varios metros antes de ser lanzado de vuelta a su "hogar". No le importaba, se sentía con la fuerza y el apoyo suficiente como para llegar a correr libre por todo el prado en dónde se encontraba.

Aunque, algo le molestaba, recientemente había dejado de sentir lo de siempre por el muchacho de piel tostada, ahora, sentía una presión extraña en el pecho cada vez que lo veía. **–"¡Vee~! ¡Eso es amor!"- **Recordó las palabras de su hermano menor, algo asustado por ello. ¿Eso era estar enamorado? No, no lograba entenderlo, y sea lo que sea estaba seguro de que el español no sentía lo mismo por él.

Pero algo le tenía confundido, ese sentimiento ya lo había sentido antes. ¿Sería muy peligroso preguntarle a su hermano sobre eso?

**-Falta poco-**Dijo el moreno, mirandole sonriente. **–El agujero está desapareciendo, pronto serás libre, Lovi~-**Canturreó feliz, comenzando a caminar lejos del lugar. **-¡Nos vemos mañana~!-** Dijo antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos y seguir su caminata, dandole la espalda.

No, no se podía ir de nuevo, tenía tanto que decirle, ¿cómo es que había comenzado a sentir esas cosas extrañas por ese idiota? No sabía explicarselo, no entendía nada, solo sabía que no podía dejar que el se fuera sin decirle, si lo dejaba para otro día se acobardaría, era ahora o nunca.

**-¡Antonio, bastardo, vuelve aquí!-**Gritó antes de comenzar a correr detrás del otro, con cierto temor. Quizás el agujero lo vuelva a atraer hasta él y todo acabaría, no se declararía nunca.

Pero no ocurrió, logró llegar hasta dónde el ibérico, abrazandolo fuertemente por al espalda. El moreno, al ser abrazado se sorprendió bastante, no se esperaba aquella acción por su malhumorado de su amigo. Se quedó estático, pensando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el agujero que mantenía al más bajo en cautiverio, estaba bastante lejos de ellos. **-¡Lovi!-** Se dio vuelta y lo abrazó, prácticamente estrujandolo.**-¡Saliste! ¡De verdad pudiste salir!- **Sonrió ampliamente, besando la frente del menor. **–Me alegro mucho-**

El sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas no tardó en aparecer. Avergonzado, el italiano buscó refugio en el pecho del otro, temblando por la vergüenza.**-Grazie mille…me …salvaste…-** Susurró apenas, apegandose más al moreno, podiendo prácticamente percibir su aroma.

**-Tenía que buscar la manera de salvar a la persona que amo- **Susurró contra su oído, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Si, por que el ya lo conocía, fueron pareja antes de que el muchacho cayera al agujero, pero suponía que ir y decirselo de golpe solo hubiera logrado que el cautiverio lo sumerja más en sus redes.

Y así se quedaron, abrazados, sin mover un músculo. Claramente el italiano tenía muchas preguntas rondando por su mente, pero no lo diría ahora, estaba demasiado feliz como para arruinar el momento con sus idioteces.

Tenía mucho tiempo para preguntar todo lo que se le antojara, ¿verdad?

* * *

A veces creo que tengo talento para esto, creo~...

Esta historia tiene una moraleja, ¿la quieren saber? Sé que no :I

Gracias por leer.


End file.
